This study seeks to answer the questions whether addition of delaviridine to ddI therapy will delay progression to AIDS or death compared to ddI alone, and whether the combination will have a greater effect on surrogate markers such as CD4 counts and new measurements of the amount of HIV in patients than ddI alone.